ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arceism
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Arceism is a religion based on the legends of the Pokemon franchise, including the stories of the legendary and mythical Pokémon. The Start of Everything At first, there was nothing. Then, all of a sudden, an egg formed. This egg floated through the abyss of nothingness for thousands of years until it hatched. What emerged was a young Pokémon we would come to know as Arceus and the building blocks of the universe. Arceus knew nothing in his young age, but as he grew older, he started creating things. After he collided two unique particles unknown to all, the event we have come to know as The Big Bang occurred, creating all in this universe. Arceus then created Mew, the first mythical Pokémon that all life; Pokémon, human, and plant, would emerge from. This was the beginning. Time and Space The Big Bang's results were not as organized as they are now. Planets and stars could not form and time was at a standstill, as the concept did not even exist. Arceus created 2 Pokémon, the embodiment of time Dialga, and the embodiment of space Palkia. A Pokémon named Giratina was born from the byproduct of the creation of these 2 Pokémon. He was the Pokémon of distortion, antimatter, and darkness. Throughout time, Arceus and Mew raised these Pokémon into their adulthood. The 2 Dimensions Arceus realized not only did he create 1 universe, but in fact, he created 2. In this universe, he created a world that Pokémon and, eventually humans, could live on together in harmony, and in another dimension, a world where only Pokémon could live. Humans would only see this world if there were a catastrophe on it, and they were chosen to enter the dimension as a Pokémon. The Core of the Planet Several legendary Pokémon were born from the Earth's core, and embodied every aspect of what a planet is. These rarely seen Pokémon are known as Heatran and are usually male. For the exception of Lugia, this is the only Legendary Pokémon that has more than 1 living example. The Time Traveller Arceus created a Pokémon that could travel through time to tell him what would happen in the future. This Pokémon is known as Celebi, and he was born with a mutation that gave him the ability to switch between genders (Celebi prefers to be male, and is always encountered this way). Humans have only encountered Celebi when he made a wrong turn during his time travels or when humans played a mystical instrument known as the Time Flute. Celebi also has the power to purify Pokémon who have had the doors to their hearts closed (caused by either an uncontrollable, but very rare, natural process or artificially by evil humans). He also nourishes forests and keeps them alive wherever he travels, ensuring growth of trees in the past, present, and future. Life and Death While Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are immortal, Arceus was in the process of planning to create Pokémon of a non-divine status. However, he realized not ALL Pokémon and any other life Arceus creates should be immortal, so he created Yveltal. He represents inevitable death, and dies every 1000 years before being reborn 1000 years later. The first Pokemon species All Pokémon created by Arceus share the same DNA as Mew, but Pokémon today would not exist without a few species that came before. Those were Kabuto and Kabutops, Omanyte and Omastar, Aerodactyl, Anorith and Armaldo, Lileep and Gradily, Relicanth, Cranidos and Rampardos, Shieldon and Bastiodon, Tirtouga and Carracosta, Archen and Archeops, Tyrunt and Tyrantrum, and Amaura and Aurorus. They were placed on this world and lived in harmony, until one faithful day. Giratina and the Distortion World The Pokémon of death, distortion, and darkness was raised by Arceus to be good, but he ended up turning evil. He spread darkness, death, and destruction across our world, and is responsible for the mass extinction of the Pokémon we now know as fossil Pokémon. Arceus created an inescapable world known as the Distortion World, and Giratina was condemned to it forever, and all who do not believe are sent there for eternity upon death for Giratina to feed on their souls. Pokemon of the Mind The concepts of knowledge, willpower, and emotion only existed with godly figures such as Arceus, Mew, and the Creation Trio. Arceus created Uxie (the embodiment of knowledge), Mesprit (embodiment of emotion) and Azelf (the embodiment of willpower). The birth of these 3 Pokémon allowed those living who are not divine to experience these concepts. These 3 Pokémon can also take Dialga and Palkia if they were to fall into a fit of rage. Gratitude Arceus created the Pokémon Shaymin to embody and instill in other Pokémon (and eventually humans) the concept of thankfulness, also known as gratitude. After Celebi told Arceus about how a non-Pokémon species would cause damage to the atmosphere with their activity, all Shaymin gained the ability to take toxins out of the air and purify it, reducing damage to the atmosphere. Dreams The concept of dreams never existed until Arceus created a new Pokémon. Her name is Cresselia. Her purpose is to be a sign of hope and good dreams. However, a new Pokémon was born out of the darkness: His name was Darkrai, the only legendary Pokémon not created by humans, Mew, or Arceus, and born out of shear darkness. However, Darkrai truly means no harm. He only gives people bad nightmares if they walk into his territory as a way of protecting himself, but even just his existence gave rise to normal nightmares. Wind and Fertility Wind and crop fertility were existing concepts, but there was nothing to control them. Winds howled greatly and plants grew too quickly or too slowly, so Arceus created Tornadus and Landorus to control these concepts Fire, Ice, and Electricity Arceus created the elements of Fire, Ice, and Electricity through the creation of Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos, the three legendary birds of Kanto. Fire would not exist without master of fire Moltres, lightning and electricity would not exist without king of storms Zapdos, and cold temperatures and water freezing into ice would not exist without mistress of winter Articuno. The Controller of Electricity While Zapdos generated electricity and, occasionally, thunderstorms, nothing could control it, whhich is why Arceus completed the forces of nature trio with Thunderus. The Rage of the Birds On our world, the three birds got into several squabbles, and one time things went wrong; Everything burned, all lakes and ponds froze, and lightning struck every inch of the world. Arceus had enough, and created the Great Guardian, Lugia, to calm the birds down. However, Lugia was so powerful that he always unintentionally hurt Pokémon around him, so Arceus created the ocean for Lugia to thrive in. A Little Help Wherever Lugia could not protect the sea, Manaphy and Phione were born. Like a few other mythical Pokémon, multiples of each Pokémon exist. Manaphy protects cold seafloors and Phione protects warm waters. Manaphy are generally believed to be male, hence the nickname "Prince of the Sea". Order on Land and Sea While Lugia slumbered, there was nothing to keep peace and order under the ocean. To remedy this, Mew, under Arceus' request, created Kyogre. There was nothing to control the land, so she also created Groudon. The 2 Pokémon clashed severely, causing drought, famine, and floods. Mew felt bad that her first two self-formed creations turned out horribly wrong. Arceus told her to not feel upset, and he created Rayquaza to watch the two Pokémon from the sky, and calm them down if they were to fight. Truth and Ideals A Pokémon only known to us as the "Dragon of Unova" was created by Arceus, and it instilled the concept of truth and perfection. Creation of Humans Arceus attempted to create a new Pokémon, but he failed. The result was a species that we all know: us. We lived in harmony with Pokémon. At that time, the concept of training did not exist, only companionship. The Swords of Justice Originally, humans did not understand the concept of living in harmony with Pokémon, and killed a lot of them. Arceus created Virizion, Cobalion, and Terrakion, the Swords of Justice, to protect Pokémon and teach humans to treat Pokémon as they would each other. The 4th Sword One time, when the Swords of Justice clashed their swords, a large amount of built-up energy was released. This energy formed a young mythical Pokémon named Keldeo. His training as a Sword of Justice still continues today, and he changes form into Resolute form as long as he keeps the move Sacred Sword. Birth of Regions There was originally only one landmass on the planet, but Arceus realized all the legendaries being so close together could mean trouble, so he created a Pokémon known as Regigigas to pull apart the land and separate it into what we know as the regions. The Split of the Dragon Two brothers originally sought the help of the Dragon of Unova to establish the region of Unova. However, the brothers began to fight, and their fighting split the dragon into 2 Pokémon. The Vast White wyvern Reshiram, the mistress of truth, and the Deep Black Dragon Zekrom, master of ideals. The byproduct of the split symbolized the cold hatred between the brothers, and formed Kyurem. Kyurem generated that cold energy inside of him, but that energy leaked out, and froze several parts of his bodies, including his jaw. Although the brothers fought, Reshiram and Zekrom never willingly fought and are at peace with each other, unless pit against each other by human intervention. It is possible, with human technology, to temporarily fuse Kyurem with one of his compatriots, but it is not permanent, and the three cannot be fused together. The Three Golems As a temporary escape from his work, Regigigas created three statues in the shape of himself; one out of Magma, another out of Steel, and another from a special Ice Mountain. Arceus gave the three golems life to protect the new what would be named by us humans as the Sinnoh region. Consequentially, Regigigas became the guardian and protector of the three golems. Entei, Suicune, Raikou, and Ho-Oh Arceus created a companion for the lonely Lugia, named Ho-Oh, and even though they clash, they have always been friends. In a human city, what we would know as Ecruteak City, two towers stood; one Lugia would reside on when not in deep slumber (the Tin Tower), and one for Ho-Oh (known as the Brass Tower). A human stood on top of Tin Tower to meet the legendary bird of the rainbow, with three companion Pokémon, a Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon. The building was on fire, caused by a lightning strike that hit the tower. The fire killed the boy, who tried to save his friends from falling through the tower into the fire. However, instead of dying, the three Eeveelutions mutated into the legendary beasts, which was done by Ho-Oh to give the three a second chance at life for being great companions to the fallen human, After this incident, Lugia returned home to the Whirl Islands and Ho-Oh went off on his own. Entei represents the burning of the tower that created him and is the beast of volcanoes. Suicune represents the rain that quenched the flames, and is responsible for the formation of the auroras. He can also walk over water and purify it. Raikou represents the lightning that struck the tower. Along with Zapdos, he is responsible for the creation of thunderstorms. Ho-Oh promised to be their guardian, as Lugia is to the birds. The Eon Twins Arceus created a Brother-Sister duo, Latios and Latias. They were created to be able to protect humans from hostility and to be able to communicate with them. They became known as the Eon twins. These two Pokémon usually only show themselves to compassionate humans that would never mean any harm to anyone. The Pokemon that links us with Arceus Arceus knew that humans and Pokémon wanted to communicate with him, and tell him what they hope or want. Arceus created Jirachi for that reason. Jirachi used to take wishes from humans to Arceus, who would then grant the wishes he thinks those humans earned or required. However, when humans started abusing this power, Arceus applied 3 regrowable notes onto her head, and told her to only awaken one every thousand years for seven days. On the days she was awake, Jirachi could only deliver three wishes to Arceus written on the notes, and those 3 wishes would be granted. Many Pokémon and humans have seen the Pokémon asleep, but rarely ever does anyone have the privilege to meet her awake.